powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Physiology
For a gallery of examples for Dragon Physiology, see here. Ability to use the abilities of Dragons. Variation of Mythical Bestiary and Reptilian Physiology. Also Called * Draconic Mimicry/Physiology * Dragon Mimicry * Dragonoid Physiology * Ryū Mimicry/Physiology * Vritra Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into Dragon: a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures. There are two distinct cultural traditions of dragons: the European dragon, derived from European folk traditions and which is ultimately related to Greek and Middle Eastern mythologies, and the Chinese dragon, with counterparts in Japan, Korea and other East Asian countries. Broadly speaking, dragons can be divided into following groups: *'Western Dragons' typically depicted as a huge fire-breathing, scaly and horned lizard-like creature, with leathery, bat-like wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail. It is sometimes shown with feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine and various exotic colorations. Dragon's blood often has magical properties. The typical dragon protects a cavern or castle filled with gold and treasure and is often associated with a great hero who tries to slay it. Though a winged creature, the dragon is generally to be found in its underground lair, a cave that identifies it as an ancient creature of earth. *'Asian Dragons' typically portrayed as long, scaled, serpentine creatures with four legs. Traditionally they symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, hurricane, and floods, and are also a symbols of power, strength, and good luck. They have also extended range of supernatural powers, changing size or form (most are able to take human shape), fly among the clouds or hide in water, form clouds, turn into water, change color as an ability to blend in with their surroundings as an effective form of camouflage or glow in the dark. *'Lesser Drakes' is something of a catch-all category, including the lesser dragon-like beings, such as wyvern, worm/wyrm, lindworm, etc., which are generally smaller and more animal-like in mind and behavior. Applications *Atmospheric Adaptation *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation *Elemental Breath **Fire Breath *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Vision *Fear Masking/Fearlessness *Flight, possibly by Wing Manifestation *Hypnosis *Magic Immunity *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail **Prehensile Tongue *Omnilingualism *Regenerative Healing Factor *Shapeshifting **Camouflage **Elasticity **Malleable Anatomy **Size Manipulation *Thermal Resistance Variations *Acid Generation *Blade Retraction *Dragon Arm *Dragon Armor *Dragon Heart *Dragon Soul *Draconic Elemental Manipulation *Dragonic Energy Manipulation *Elemental Devouring *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Poison Generation Types of Dragons *'Asian Dragon Physiology' *'Dragon God Physiology' *'Dragonborn Physiology' *'Dragonman Physiology' *'Elemental Dragon Physiology' *'Fairy Dragon Physiology' *'Feather Dragon Physiology' *'Lesser Dragon Physiology' *'Primordial Dragon Physiology' *'Western Dragon Physiology' Associations *Dragon Magic *Dragon Manipulation *Dragonborn Physiology *Jabberwock Physiology *Mythical Bestiary *Reptilian Physiology Limitations *May not be able to transform back. *Size could be an issue. *In some, dealing with the issue of using energy to fly or use fire can be a problem since some who constantly breathe fire could have a problem with flying. *User gains the fundamental weaknesses of a dragon's body. Universal differences In some universes, there are a variety of dragons with different abilities; in Dungeons and Dragons, for example, dragons are arranged by type and corresponding element (Red dragons are fire-breathers, Bronze dragons use electricity). Known Dragon Types *'Warcraft:' These dragons are the guardians of Azeroth, they are divided into different Dragonflights which protect a different Aspect of Azeroth. **'Red:' Life **'Blue:' Magic **'Green:' Dream **'Bronze:' Time **'Black:' Earth, after Corruption: Death **'Infinite:' Anti-Time **'Chromatic:' Biological **'Netherwing:' Space **'Twilight:' Twilight *'Dungeons & Dragons:' The powers and personality depend on scale colors. There are two main categories of dragon: chromatic (the Evil-aligned) and metallic (the Good-aligned). Keep in mind that dragons tend to change in Dungeons and Dragons, as different editions are created and discarded. Here is a sample selection of what you might encounter: **'Black, Copper' and Green dragons breathe acid. Black and Copper dragons breathe a line of acid, whereas Green breathe a cone of acidic gas. **'Brass, Gold '''and '''Red' dragons breathe fire. A Red or Gold dragon's breath is a cone, whereas a Brass dragon's breath is a line. NOTE: Brass dragons can also breathe a cone of sleep. **'Silver' and White dragons breathe cold. Both dragons breath cones. NOTE: Silver dragons can also breathe a cone of paralyzing gas. **'Bronze' and Blue dragons breathe lightning. Both dragons breathe in lines. NOTE: Bronze dragons can also breathe a cone of ''repulsion. * '''Metallic Dragons:' Dragons that also have extra breath weapons with spell-like effects, breathed in cones. ** Copper dragons breathe slow gas. ** Brass dragons breathe sleep gas. ** Silver dragons breathe paralyzing gas. ** Bronze dragons breathe repulsion gas. ** Gold dragons breathe weakening gas. * Spyro universe: These dragons are much inspired by the classic European, with powers of flight and a breath weapon, but are limited to the mastery of a single element. In the original series of games, there were six breaths: Fire, Water, Bubble, Electricity, Ice and Wind. Other breaths added later include Fury, Earth, Poison, Shadow and Fear. ** Purple dragons are a special and rare breed of dragon. They have the ability to harness the power of multiple elements as opposed to a single one. *'Fairy Tail:' In this universe, there are dragons corresponding to each element, and each dragon is attuned to their element. *'American Dragon:' Within the universe, dragons are shape changers who can easily shift between human and dragon form to move between the mystic & human worlds. They have the traditional set of powers, but utilize their chi to make Thinking Duplicates of themselves and as an excess supply for Mysticism and spell casting. More experienced users can utilize their chi for making Life-Force Constructs such as energy claws. *'How to Train Your Dragon': In the Book of Dragons (also known as the Dragon Manual), Vikings of the Barbaric Archipelago recorded information about dragons and classified them. **'Stoker Class:' Dragons are hotheaded fire breathers, and most of them are capable of setting themselves on fire or possess their own, specialized form of using fire. **'Boulder Class:' Dragons are tough and associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and despite that their wings are smaller compared to their entire body, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can. **'Sharp Class:' Dragons are vain and prideful, and all possess sharp body parts. Examples include the Deadly Nadder, the Timberjack and the Speed Stinger. Stormfly represents this class in the Dragon Academy. **'Tidal Class: '''Dragons live in and near the ocean, and unlike most dragons, they don't have fire breaths as their ranged attacks. These dragons are generally bigger in size than most of other classes, consisting of species classified in the large Dragons. **'Fear Class:' Dragons are stealthy, sneaky, and often (but not always) have multiple heads. Instead of fire, they breathe gases with different effects. **'Strike Class:' Dragons are very powerful. Dragons of this calls are super fast, have pin-point accuracy, are highly intelligent and have incredible vice-like jaw strength. They are also the most difficult to train, but the most loyal once trained. **'Mystery Class:' Dragons have little known about them. The often display unique abilities and behavior, whether they can hide themselves like the Changewing, or construct armor consisting of dragon bones like the Boneknapper. **'Tracker Class': Dragons that have a highly acute sense of smell to track and find things. *'Dragonalt The Resonance:' The dragons are mecha-like beings, that can transform into humans and return to their natural form using a process called Actualizing *'Dragon Crisis:' Dragons born in human form with scales on their hands. They use a color-classification system similar to that of Dungeons and Dragons. **'Red:' Fire Dragons **'Black:' Darkness Dragons **'White:' Ice Dragons **'Blue:' Water Dragons *'Breath of Fire:' Dragons of the Brood Clan can interbreed with other species due to having a human form. Such individuals can turn into a dragon via Ascension, and have the power to transform into different forms of dragons. Known Users ''See Also: Our Dragons Are Different Literature Anime/Manga Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Common Powers